


Adored by the River

by BookwormRina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, this is actually a disney movie I tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormRina/pseuds/BookwormRina
Summary: Tale #83When Kim Junmyeon inherited the cottage of his grandmother, he found it natural to leave the city life behind him and move to the place where he made so many magical memories as a child.What he didn't expect is finding more magic as an adult.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank the mods! This fic fest is a blessing to the universe. I'd also like to thank my friend G, who is my unofficial beta and my test reader. You are great ^.^
> 
> And, of course, dear Prompter! I hope whatever this fic became, you will like it! I had much fun brainstorming, it was a great prompt!
> 
> Also, every bunny out there! Enjoy!

When Kim Junmyeon inherited the old house of his grandmother, he didn't know how many old, dusty and dirty objects, letters and books he will have to go though. There were many of his supposed inheritance boxed, that he had to sort out - there were many things he considered common trash, and there were many more unboxed, that looked even intimidating to even think of. When he was a child, he spent summers with his slightly eccentric grandma, and he loved her very much. As a child, the dried herbs hanging from the wooden girders, the books covering the all the walls, and the nice, warm cups of tea seemed like magic, seemed like he stepped to a fairy tale. As an adult, the magic faded. Maybe it was the gloomy, rainy day outside, maybe it was the fact, that he kept expecting his grandma popping out of the kitchen, offering him some green tea with milk, like when he was five. 

He decided to keep the small garden, and the books covering the walls, he thought maybe he can keep the fairy tale going. Maybe even add his own. 

Junmyeon was an editor at a prestigious publishing office, and he was working from home for years now. He thought that if he can work from a small apartment in the city that he shared with two other people, he can also work from a village, especially since he had a fast Internet connection installed last week. The writer who Junmyeon closely worked with - and actually his ex-roommate until two weeks before said that he will be very okay without Junmyeon pestering him 24/7. Junmyeon - knowing Minseok and his high ability to procrastinate - doubted it, but he figured he could always yell with him later. 

Right now, his main concern were the last unpacked boxes - and the old suitcase with the name Byun Baekhyun written in cursive golden letters. Junmyeon didn't know anyone with the name Byun Baekhyun, and he never knew his grandmother did either, she never uttered that name in front of Junmyeon, he was sure of that. He deliberately left that suitcase for the last.

*

The time for that suitcase came only a week later, when the majority of the things sorted into the trash were already thrown away, and Junmyeon did yell with Minseok for not doing anything. The cottage was clean and tidy - knowing himself that was only a temporary state, and even the rain subsided a bit – he also figured out how the heating system works, and after he made himself a nice cup of tea, he decided it was the highest time to solve the mystery of the old suitcase of Byun Baekhyun, the last thing he hadn’t come to take care of yet. 

Junmyeon cleared the space in the middle of the living room, and after a great mental preparation for the unlimited amount of papers again, - Junmyeon secretly hoped for something more exciting though – he opened the suitcase.

Inside there was everything Junmyeon secretly hoped for, and was infinitely surprised to actually find. The content of the suitcase looked completely in place, and honestly, after the many years he spent at this quite magical house, Junmyeon shouldn’t be so shocked at the sight of the empty or half full crystal phials, stout, heavy books, dried herbs and small semi-precious stones. Junmyeon felt like he looked in Harry Potter’s schoolbag. And honestly, it was amazing. By the looks of it, this Byun Baekhyun person took witchcraft on the next level, and Junmyeon was determined to learn about every single thing in front of him. 

He quickly sorted the things out – these past weeks he was getting quite good at it. He made a pile on a pillow for the empty phials to clean out, another for the phials with some kinds of liquid inside them – he was pretty sure he shouldn’t touch them, if they were working who knows the power they held, if they _used to_ work, they were probably poisonous by now, and Junmyeon honestly didn’t know how long the suitcase was sitting in a corner at his grandma’s house. He made a pile for the things that mostly seemed like spell books, and another one for the herbs, for later identifying. He put the gemstones in a box, and after all that, the only thing left was a big, brown book, heavily adorned with golden vines and symbols, and a big painting of a sunny, exotic island in the middle. It looked like a story book, with the title written in cursive golden letters: _Adored by the Sun_.

It seemed like a great bedtime story, so Junmyeon set that aside, and turned back to his other treasures, and ended up actually forgetting about the adorned book for a while. He soaked the empty bottles, cleaned the rest with a soft cloth, dusted off the spell books and found a new place for them on a shelf, had a fight with Minseok who still didn’t write anything since he left, and managed to identify the majority of the herbs. He spent his days like that, he worked with his other writers who actually had some work done, screamed at Minseok, who had none of his work done, and Minseok screamed back for screaming at him and for not reminding him to pay the electricity bill, and now he can’t see his favorite shows and he had to spend days with Luhan who always tried to grope him. At that Junmyeon screamed that probably if he actually went and pay the bills, they would turn the electricity back, and he wouldn’t have to spend time with Luhan. At that, Minseok ended the call, and Junmyeon was left baffled. He hoped Minseok would start living an adult life, not leaning on Junmyeon 24/7 who was actually younger. 

Junmyeon decided he needed a break, and he strolled to the bookshelves to find something to read. Something he didn’t need to edit. That’s when he found the story book, and he felt like a cute bedtime story would be appreciated. He needed to cut the drama. 

*

_Once upon a time, far away from other kingdoms, in the middle of the Infinite Seas, there was a small island. The island was rich, the sun always shining on its subjects, the forest with its rich wildlife giving them food and the rivers adorning the islands like shiny, silver strings keeping the children entertained._

_In the middle of the island, there was a mountain, and on the top of the mountain, there stood the Palace of the King. The King of the island – also named the King of the Forests, the forests that covered the whole kingdom so richly, that even the people built their small cottages inside the forests, - the King of the island ruled over his people in peace and wealth, his people loved them, just like they loved the two sons of the widowed King, the Princes of the Sun and the River._

_Although the kingdom was prospering, on one fateful day the King fell ill. The whole island seemed gloomy, the always sunny sky covered with dark clouds, the shining rivers swollen and sweeping away everything that got in their way, the soil of the forest becoming muddy, making the people unable to step out of the cottages. Those who attempted to do so, disappeared forever, only a few survived. Nonetheless, the princes ordered the best doctors in the kingdom to appear at the palace, to save their father, the beloved King of the Forests._

_But the rain, the flooding rivers and the raging animals in the forest made the doctors late. The King has deceased. The whole island mourned. The nature surrounding them mourned. The princes mourned._

_Everyone and everything mourned for one month._

_And that’s when you arrived…._

*

Junmyeon furrowed his brow. When you arrived? What did that mean? How could he arrive?

Then the book lit up by the saddle, golden light shining through the room, spreading on the book. The light reached Junmyeon’s hand, the man dropped it on the bed like it burned him. But the light wasn’t painful or hot, it was like he put his hand in lukewarm water, barely felt on his skin but being there, without a chance to escape.

Junmyeon shut his eyes tightly, the light blinding him and scaring him. He felt like he was dreaming, the book wasn’t shining, the was just misreading the lines, he actually fell asleep reading the book. This couldn’t happen to him. This couldn’t happen _at all_.

He sensed the light deceasing. His surroundings calmed down, and he felt a little bit more at ease as well. As at ease someone could be who just experienced something that would fit into a horror movie scene.

He slowly opened his eyes. He was still intact, he was still wearing his white t-shirt, knitted cardigan and black jeans, he was in his socks, and he was sitting in his reading position. And that was what _wasn’t_ freaking him out. 

The bright green forest around him, the muddy ground he was sitting on and the fact that he had exactly zero idea where he is or how he got there, on the other hand, was. Junmyeon was alone, lost, and panicking. 

He got off of the ground, still in his white socks – he decided to take them off, as it would be a pain in the ass to wash them later, and took off in a direction what he though was up. 

He walked for about fifteen minutes, when he heard a horse rushing somewhere near him. Junmyeon stopped, and looked around. If there are horses near, there must be people, too. Maybe someone could help him. He started running towards the noise, following and changing directions oh so soften. He honestly felt like a mad man. 

Suddenly the pounding stopped, forcing Junmyeon just stop too. He spun around, only to face a horse with a handsome man on its back. He looked at the man’s face – he looked beautiful, even ethereal as if he was painted. He was dressed in expensive clothing, and he looked like he was a royalty wearing some kind of uniform. Junmyeon only saw this kind of outfits on old photographs of European and Japanese royal families in the 1900s. The man got off of the horse back, and stood in front of Junmyeon. He looked suspicious. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” He asked, his manners arrogant. His eyes seemed angry. Junmyeon was taken aback.

“I could ask you the same” he stuttered back. The man stepped forward, Junmyeon keeping the distance. 

“Are you saying you have no idea who I am?”

“No, I have no idea who you are, and I have no idea how I got here, could you please stop being so intimidating?”

The man stopped cornering Junmyeon, at least, but the glare didn’t stop. “Go back.” He said, almost whispering. “Go back where you came from. Don’t hesitate and most importantly, don’t come back.”

“I don’t know how I got here” Junmyeon repeated.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but then they heard another horse approaching. The man riding the horse was dressed similarly as the man standing in front of Junmyeon, but he seemed a tad bit taller, and instead of raven black hair, he was dirty blond. And he was actually smiling.

“What did you find Yixing? Something to eat later?”

The man in front of Junmyeon – Yixing, apparently – made a face, and turned to the newcomer.

“Hardly. Just a lost wanderer. Too skinny to be eaten.”

If Junmyeon wasn’t so scared, he would have been offended. He was very proud to say that as a gay man, his ass was worth dying for, but right now, he didn’t dare to say anything.

The other man hopped off of the horse and leaped next to Yixing. “Hello! Welcome to the Island. Prince Yifan and Prince Yixing, at your service.” He bowed. 

“My name is Junmyeon. It’s a pleasure to meet you… your majesty?” Junmyeon bowed. He saw something dangerous glint in Prince Yifan’s eyes, and he decided he didn’t like either of the princes, but at least Prince Yixing was upfront about not liking him. Not like it matters if he will be executed for disrespecting him, though…

“Let us help you, pretty Junmyeon” Prince Yifan said, and he held his hand out for Junmyeon to take, “We will take you to our palace, and we will help you figure something out. You look in desperate need for a pair of shoes, as well. How does that sound? Hm?”

Junmyeon looked at Prince Yixing, and he was sorta surprised to find that this time Yixing wasn’t glaring at him but Prince Yifan. Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows, but then Prince Yixing suddenly looked at him, and something is his gaze let it know that usually he is a much more sympathetic than he was now. It didn’t help Junmyeon, that that Prince Yixing had truly beautiful eyes. And lips. Probably the most beautiful one Junmyeon ever saw in his life. So kissable and pink and if he wasn’t a huge jerk to Junmyeon just a few minutes ago, Junmyeon would be positive to have a huge crush on him. Though in hindsight, Prince Yixing was a _prince_ , he was allowed to be rude if he wanted.

Prince Yifan attracted his attention again. “So? What do you say?”

Junmyeon decided it was probably wiser to go with the princes and get help that to try and find his way home from this God-knows-where place. So, he agreed to go. Prince Yifan tried to take his hand, but Prince Yixing stepped between them. “He comes with me” he declared, and pulled Junmyeon after him.

“Have you ever ridden a horse?” Junmyeon nodded as an answer, as a child he took horse riding lessons, and he remembered the majority of them. “Hop on, then.” Yixing sat behind him, and Junmyeon was able to feel his strong arms around him. So, on the horse back, in the arms of Prince Yixing, Junmyeon kept thinking about kissing Yixing lips. And he found that as a very bad sign for the future.

*

Only when they arrived at the palace did the forest disappear, and that’s when Junmyeon saw the island, and his mouth dropped. It was the island on the story book. _That can’t be…_

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Prince Yifan asked, just from beside Junmyeon. The man looked at the prince, then back to the island.

“Yeah” he said, absentmindedly. “Pretty.”

“A cursed place” Yixing murmured behind him, Junmyeon turned back to look at Prince Yixing, but the man was staring straight, into the void. He made an angry face then and made the horse gallop up to the palace.

“Brother!” Prince Yifan shouted at him when he caught up with them. “What in the name of Sun were you thinking? You could’ve hurt pretty Junmyeon there.”

“Uhm… I’m fine, thank you?” Junmyeon said, a bit angry. Royalties or not, he was getting annoyed with being treated like a heroine in a YA novel Minseok is supposed to write. “Really, I’m used to horses.”

Prince Yixing huffed and he but threw Junmyeon to the ground. He took off too. “I’ll go and order the dinner.” He said and disappeared in the castle, leaving Junmyeon with prince Yifan. 

“Well, pretty Junmyeon, looks like it’s only the two of us” he stepped closer. Junmyeon felt the sudden need to run after Yixing. “How about I show you around? We have a very pretty rose garden, I feel like you’d like it there.”

*

Junmyeon had to give it to Yifan, he did like the rose garden. It was their last stop – Yifan said something like leaving the best for the last. In the meantime, Junmyeon managed to convince himself that he fell asleep reading the book, right now, he was merely dreaming. Though he was amazed how beautiful everything was, he was slightly intrigued by how real even the smallest details felt. And by the time they reached the garden, Yixing came back – with a pair of very expensive looking shoes.

“You look like my size” he said, looking at Junmyeon’s feet. He felt a bit unconscious at that, but Yixing quickly gave him the shoes – more like he was the one who helped the shoes on Junmyeon. He felt a bit like he was Cinderella herself.

And Yifan looked angry. Actually, that was an understatement – he was fuming, he looked like an angry dragon ready to spit fire. Junmyeon supposed – if he was indeed in the book, and he wasn’t only dreaming – that Yifan must be the prince of the Sun, and Yixing the prince of the River. It fit, he supposed, especially in their anger. Yifan looked burning and destroying, while Yixing’s rage was deep, dark and dangerous. 

As Yixing finished with the shoes – they fit Junmyeon like a dream and he never had such comfortable shoes on, not like he was going to tell them that – he thanked Yixing, and the three just stood there in awkward silence. Junmyeon eyed the princes. There was no doubt they both were handsome, but in a different way. He had trouble believing that they were real life brothers. More so, since Yixing seemed to despise his brother’s presence more than Junmyeon’s. At least he wasn’t glaring at _him_ anymore. But Yifan didn’t look any better, his features were contorted with annoyance. The whole thing felt questionable. Junmyeon didn’t remember reading about a rivalry between the brothers, but as an editor, he supposed it would make sense if the book was about a damsel in distress who captivated both of the princes’ hearts.

Not that he considered himself a damsel in distress, or would particularly like to seduce anyone. Especially if the princes continued to behave like children fighting over a toy.

The sheer awkwardness was intruded by a maid, who informed them that the dinner was served. Junmyeon quickly found himself between the two princes, both going on with their brawl. Prince Yifan seemed to make his claim almost unnoticeably – first, their hands touched when they walked, Junmyeon jumped back like he was burned. Then he tried to help him climb the stairs, but Junmyeon, who didn’t consider himself as a pretty princess, didn’t take his hand. The suspicion rose in Junmyeon when Yifan tried to subtly place one of his hand on his waist. He was flirted with many times, and he knew how people – moreover, _men_ – behaved when showing dominance. and he hated it. When Yifan touched him, he almost groaned out loud, but – as each and every time Yifan tried to make a move on him – Yixing straightforwardly grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him to himself. 

The dinner wasn’t any better, every time Yifan moved, Yixing countered. Junmyeon almost found it amusing. 

The dinner hall itself looked straight out of on a Disney movie – Junmyeon was sure that the only time he saw such an extravagantly laid table was when he was watching The Beauty and the Beast. He was half expected the plates to get up and dance. 

Maybe that would have killed the awkwardness.

After the dinner, Yifan took his hand, and placed a kiss on it. “Pretty Junmyeon” he said, “it’s such a pleasure to have you in this palace. If you forgive me, I have some errands to do, but I would love to see you tonight in the library. You seem the type to like books, let me show you around. In an hour, maybe?” Without waiting for an answer, the bowed theatrically and disappeared through one of the doors. Meaning Junmyeon was left with Yixing, who went back to glare at him.

“I’ll show you your room” he turned around and walked out. Junmyeon ran after him, but Yixing honestly scared him a little. He wondered how that handsome man got so sour, at such a young age. He looked barely older than Junmyeon.

They were walking on an empty corridor, Junmyeon silently following Yixing. He felt like he was in a Disney film again. Junmyeon was positive that his brain was trying to send him some sign with these many Disney-like references.

In front of him, Yixing stopped abruptly, making Junmyeon halt too. Yixing looked around as if to check something then he turned around and backed Junmyeon up to the wall.

“What-?”

“Listen to me” the prince commanded. “Go back. Find a way to go back and never come here. Ever again. Do you understand?”

Junmyeon stepped closer to the wall, away from Yixing. “Do you understand?” he asked again, impatiently. He leaned very close to Junmyeon, anger – and something deeper that Junmyeon couldn’t decipher – evident in his black eyes. His face was so close, his whole body was so close and intimidating, the Junmyeon couldn’t help but turn his head and shut his eyes tightly.  
 _“Do you understand?”_

*   
When he opened his eyes again, he found himself against the wall at home.

_“What the actual hell?”_ he thought. In one moment he was in the castle with Yixing towering over him, and the next moment he was back in his bedroom. He tried to convince himself that he fell asleep and had dreamt the whole thing, but he felt too shaken, to aware, and everything felt so real Junmyeon couldn’t shake the feeling that something more happened than what he could comprehend.

And to his greatest shock, the shoes Prince Yixing gave him were still on his feet. Junmyeon collapsed on the bed and stared at the book in horror.

_What are you?_

He didn’t touch the book again for a few days, but his curiosity grew more and more. The hours he spent in that… _alternative reality_ …were mere seconds in real life, and Junmyeon saw enough movies and read enough fantasy books to know that something was seriously wrong.

So, he made his research – he typed in the title _Adored by the Sun_ in the Google, he looked through every archive dedicated to literature he knew about, he even looked through his grandmother’s books and as a final solution he asked his writers to look up the topic and inform him if they found something – and each and every investigation came up with nothing. _Absolutely nothing._

So, he didn’t know how to continue but one way.

He took up the book and started reading again.

*

Junmyeon found himself in the rose garden. _So it worked_ he thought. The sun was nowhere to be seen anymore, but it wasn’t fully dark yet. The first stars just started to appear painting small dots on the rivers and the ocean around the island, the whole scenery was calming and peaceful.

Until Junmyeon felt someone grabbing his arm. He was turned around, and he found himself face to face with a very angry prince.

“I told you not to come back!” he said in a deadly quiet voice. Junmyeon felt a shiver running up his spine. “Why can’t you listen to me?” he tightened his grip and Junmyeon squeaked.

“Brother? Is there something wrong?” Yifan came out of the palace on a big glass door that lead to a balkony just above the garden. “Is pretty Junmyeon with you? Didn’t you just show him his chambers?”

Junmyeon saw Yixing’s lips pressed together angrily. “Yeah, he is here. Junmyeon just wanted to see the twilight, didn’t you, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon could only nod, and send a nervous smile to Yifan. “It’s really pretty here” he said in a wavering voice. “But I’m getting tired, your Majesty, so if you excuse me, I’d like to go to my chambers.”

Yifan nodded with a smile. “Of course. We can check the library. Perhaps before the ball tomorrow? I hope you will dance the night away. Sleep tight, pretty Junmyeon.”

“Good night, your Majesty.”

“Please. Call us on our names. People rarely to that.”

Junmyeon gulped. “As you wish… Prince Yifan…” he looked at Yixing, who, as soon as Yifan disappeared, dragged Junmyeon after him. They went back to the corridor Junmyeon vanished from all those days ago – apparently if was a few minutes? But Yixing backed him against the wall again.

This time he didn’t look angry. Junmyeon saw only sadness.

“I wish you could understand” he murmured. “You shouldn’t be here. No one should be here.”

“I don’t get it” Junmyeon answered.

“I know” Yixing nuzzled his hair with his nose. Junmyeon felt his cheeks reddening from the sudden intimate action. But it lasted less than Junmyeon could properly comprehend it, and Yixing was away again.

“This will be your room.”

*

The next day Junmyeon woke up anxious. He was still in the palace, still in the room Yixing brought him in, and that meant things Junmyeon didn’t want to think about. But the princes said something about a ball that night and dancing, and that made Junmyeon uneasy too, so he took upon himself to find something he can distract himself with. So, he searched for the room with the balcony he saw the previous night.

The ballroom was huge and decorated with gold and crystals and mirrors, shining up and making the ballroom glow – it kind of reminded Junmyeon of the golden light that emerges when he steps in the world of the book, a fantasy world seemingly no one else knew about.

“Beautiful” he murmured.

“Not to mention cursed” a voice said behind him. Junmyeon turned around only to find Prince Yixing leaning against one of the doorframes. He didn’t see angry anymore. In the flickering play of the lights and shadows, in that golden glory Yixing seemed like an angel. An angel, deep in sorrow. “You came back” He said quietly.

“I don’t understand” Junmyeon said. “Why do you want to keep me away?”

“I told you. This place is cursed.” Yixing stepped closer. “Is there any reason you came in the ballroom?” he asked.

“Your brother wants to dance with me” Junmyeon but snorted. “I doubt he’s prepared for how awful dancer I am.” He laughed a little, mostly to hide his embarrassment. Yixing looked him with such a studious gaze, he almost felt uncomfortable.

“And you want to… practice?”

Junmyeon nodded. “I don’t like standing in front of people and perform something… even if it’s, like, a presentation or something… without proper preparations. I’d rather embarrass myself but if I can say that I did everything…”

Yixing nodded. “That’s admirable, I admit.” He strolled to Junmyeon. “Although I’d like to point out that Yifan can’t dance either to save his life.”

“But I’m not a prince” Junmyeon argued.

“Then do you want to practice with me?”

Junmyeon looked in Yixing’s eyes. There was no trace of his anger or his sadness, only some delight, which was a first. “Do you know how to dance?” he asked.

Yixing nodded. “Dancing and music… they are the small enjoyments in my life. And I’ve been told I’m quite a good dancer. I could teach you how to waltz.” Yixing held one of his hands out for Junmyeon. He looked at the handsome prince, maybe the chance to enjoy himself was what had him in such a good mood. Junmyeon decided it would be stupid to let the moment pass, so he took Prince Yixing’s hand.

And as Junmyeon found out, Prince Yixing was a good teacher. He took time to show the steps to Junmyeon, he corrected his posture and he even initiated a round as a closure. He held Junmyeon to lead him and they slowly started to move.

“There is no music” Junmyeon whispered against Yixing’s shoulder. The prince pulled away a little, and smiled at Junmyeon, for the first time. The boy felt the air being knocked out of him. The prince was ethereal, small, golden rays of shine adorning him, and Junmyeon felt his heart clench – the Prince of the River was smiling at him, and Junmyeon wanted to treasure that smile forever. To keep it there forever. To be in his embrace forever.

“There is” Yixing whispered back, planting a soft kiss on Junmyeon’s temple. “There is music, Junmyeon. Can you hear it?”

And Junmyeon swore, right as Yixing told him, he could hear the eerily familiar music faintly. Violins and piano, and cello, and viola filled the air around them, getting louder, hugging them. Yixing took Junmyeon’s hand, and as if the two were one they waltzed through the room, Yixing holding Junmyeon, and Junmyeon following Yixing’s steps perfectly. As the setting sun shined through the windows illuminating the crystals, as the golden light danced with them on the sliver river outside, Junmyeon felt like he was dancing in Heaven. In heaven, with this handsome prince, and Junmyeon wished the moment could hold forever.

As the music slowed down Yixing held him just a little closer, just a little tighter, and Junmyeon put his head on Yixing’s chest. He closed his eyes, taking in every bit of the music and Yixing he could.

“What in the name of Sun are you two doing?”

The music faded away, and suddenly there were distance between him and Yixing. Distance that seemed impenetrable at that moment.

In the door, there stood Yifan. He boiled with rage as he looked at the two of them. Yixing stood in front of him, as a protecting shield and looked at his brother with equal force. Yifan might have been tall and impressive, but Yixing as he stood his ground against him looked just as proud and dangerous.

And Junmyeon shut his eyes tightly.

*

As soon as he found himself at home, he quickly hid the book away with the utmost goal of never returning ever again – even if that meant he will never get to see Yixing once more. He felt it was safer this way – if he never goes back maybe the story will stop and the brothers won’t kill each other.

Junmyeon felt his heart ache at the thought of Yixing.

He couldn’t understand. He barely spent hours with the man, and most of them was filled with Yixing being mean to him, trying to chase him away, but he knew that the time in the ballroom was real, that was the real Yixing, and the kiss on his temple will haunt him every night and day.

And it did. He managed to keep his promise and never opened the book again, but with every waking moment, the Prince of the River filled his mind, his brain unhelpfully supplying him with the images of Yixing smiling. And Junmyeon missed him more and more with every second.

It was illogical.

On the second week he got an unexpected guest. The man – he looked a tad bit younger than Junmyeon himself – knocked on his window on a sunny afternoon Junmyeon was doing the chores.

“Hello” Junmyeon greeted him. “Can I help you?”

“Ah, yeah. I… my name is Byun Baekhyun.” The stranger said. Something flickered through Junmyeon’s brain.

“Oh. It’s… it’s nice to meet you. My name is Kim Junmyeon.”

“Yeah. My grandfather…. older Byun Baekhyun…he was friends with your grandma? And we heard that she died recently, so… grandfather… he told me to take back something that your grandma was keeping for him?”

“You don’t sound very sure” Junmyeon pointed out. “I found a suitcase with the name Byun Baekhyun on it… it must have been your grandfather’s… but it was filled with books and bottles, nothing else.”

“Oh, it’s just this one book I… I mean my grandfather wants back. It’s like really artistic and it’s actually colorful. Its title is… _Adored by the Sun_ … or something like that… Does it ring a bell?” The way Baekhyun was analyzing him with his eyes creeped Junmyeon out, and his heart dropped when he mentioned that title. The guy looked at him with his head tilted and he would probably resemble a puppy if his eyes weren’t so calculating, in Junmyeon’s opinion.

“It does, but I really don’t know where it could be right now” Junmyeon managed to choke out. “If it’s not too much, could you come back tomorrow? Maybe at the same time? I will surely find it by then.”

Baekhyun looked at him for a long moment before replying. “Of course.” He said. “Thank you. See you tomorrow, Junmyeon.”

As soon as Junmyeon closed the door he ran to his room and took the book out form under his bed. 

He needed to see Yixing once more.

*

This time he found himself in his designated room. He barely had time to look around when someone knocked on the door. Junmyeon opened it, only to reveal Yifan. The man looked still angry, but Junmyeon saw he tried to tame his face – it didn’t work very much, it just looked forced.

“Ah, so you’re hiding here” Prince Yifan said, with a strained smile. “The ball is about to start, I’ll send you some proper clothing. After all, you will dance with _me_.” With that Yifan left and Junmyeon closed the door stunned. He leaned to it and sat there until there were knocking again. Junmyeon opened it, and this time – his heart missed a beat – it was Yixing.

“Come with me” he commanded, and without waiting for a reply, he dragged Junmyeon after himself. Again. 

“Uhm… where are we going?” Junmyeon asked when they reached the gates.

“You’re going back.” Yixing declaimed, his tone left no place for objections. “You can’t stay here.”

Junmyeon pulled his hand from Yixing’s grip and came to a halt. He had quite a bit enough. He might have been gay, but he was still a man, yet everyone in this place treated him like he was a fragile princess that has no free will. “Would you stop doing that?” he was upset. “I’m not stupid, you can explain to me why I shouldn’t be here.”

Yixing looked at him for a while – the moon on the sky illuminated his features, emphasizing the sadness in his eyes and making him even more achingly beautiful in Junmyeon’s eyes. 

“Fine.” He said after a while. “But you have to promise me that as soon as you get back you take the book and you destroy it. I don’t care how, burn it or tear it apart, just destroy it.”

Junmyeon’s eyes rounded. Did that mean… “You know about the book?”

Yixing nodded. “I haven’t always lived… here… Once I was part of the world, the real world. I had a job, my mother was looking for a suitable wife for me… and one day I came across a book. That book. I didn’t know it was evil. I didn’t know it was cursed. Otherwise I would have never touched it.” He sighed. “I was the reader. I could go in and out from the story as I liked it. But a story is still a story, and the story has to end somehow. This story ended with me falling in love with Prince Jongdae… the original Prince of the River. And that was the greatest mistake I could have ever make. I confessed him. And my life fell apart. As I know, everything that I was back in the real world… my life, my job, my family… the went to Jongdae. We switched places, he continued my life, and ever since then I was trapped _here_.”

Yixing stopped talking and looked in Junmyeon’s eyes. “The first time I saw you, I was already infatuated with you. You appeared as a fairy in the forest, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. I knew you had to go back, I can’t let you live like this. This isn’t a life.”

“Yifan wants to announce at the ball that you are his bride. He wants to make you fall in love with him, so he can get out of here. But I won’t let that happen. Not to you. So, go back, Junmyeon. And destroy the book. _Please_.”

Junmyeon didn’t say anything for a while, only watching Yixing. “So, you are telling me… if the reader… falls in love with someone here… they switch places?”

Yixing nodded. “Yes. That’s what happened to me. That’s what happened to Yifan. And there was another guy, Chanyeol before Yifan. He is the third Prince of the Sun. Chanyeol fell in love with Jongin, the original one. It’s messy.”

Junmyeon looked at the sky, then at the ocean. Everything was achingly pretty that night. And Yixing was on the top.

“Then I think it’s a little late for me” Junmyeon murmured. He looked at Yixing. Pain distorted his beautiful face.

“Junmyeon, please don’t say that…”

He laughed little and stepped closer to Yixing. He fixed the other man’s hair and pressed his nose against his neck. “I have fallen in love with you” he whispered. “You are a great guy Yixing, and you deserve to live your life. Just… please, don’t forget me…” Junmyeon felt tears prickling his eyes.

Yixing held his chin and lifted his head. Junmyeon saw the tears in his eyes too. “You are seriously too beautiful to be here” Yixing breathed. “This book doesn’t deserve you… I… I will come back for you. So, you can get out, and…”

“Yixing, no… No, I… I don’t think it would work… you come back, then I come back, then you come back, and… just… Just kiss me once… please… and then go… and destroy the book.”

Junmyeon thought that they were probably very ugly like this – two grown men, crying and bawling, neither can see through their tears. But he also thought that this was very romantic – just the two of them, in the moonlight, the breeze of the ocean surrounding them. It was somehow serene… And he was in love, so much in love with Yixing… that meant something, right? That meant he has _lived_.

Yixing caressed his cheek, and leaned down. He whispered an “I love you” against Junmyeon lips before kissing him. He kissed like in the greatest love stories, it was one of the kisses that Junmyeon didn’t believe, couldn’t believe that existed in real life. And here they were… Junmyeon was kissing the love of his life, his _soulmate_ , and they were over like that.

Junmyeon’s heart was breaking.


	2. Part 2

The first thing he noticed was the difference in temperature. The wind wasn’t blowing, and the salty air mixed with the scent of roses wasn’t filling his nose anymore. But Yixing was still there, in his embrace, him in Yixing’s embrace, and everything felt… different. 

Not really wanting to let go, Junmyeon raised his head slowly. They were standing in his living room. Both of them. Out of the book.

“Hi”

They let each other go, and Junmyeon spun around to see who was there. He quickly realized that they were indeed in his living room, and everything was as much of a mess as Junmyeon left it. Exact one thing – or more like one person.

“Uhm, Baekhyun? What are you doing here?” Surprisingly it wasn’t Junmyeon who asked that – it was Yixing.

“I came for my book” he said casually. “I was here in the afternoon and by the look on _your_ face” he nodded to Junmyeon “I knew that you entered the book. I just had to wait for someone to appear.” He took out the book from behind his back. “I have to admit, I was scared that Yifan was going to be released. That would have been” Baekhyun stopped to search for the right word “unfortunate.”

“Okay, I am confused. What?”

Baekhyun laughed. “I am a warlock.” He said. “I am two hundred sixty-one years old. I made this book to capture and take revenge on one of my… hm… unfaithful past lovers. Yifan.” Baekhyun fanned with the book a bit. “Of course, there were other casualties, but, ah, how do you say it nowadays? Shit happens.”

“Casualties?” Yixing echoed. “You think people losing everything are mere… casualties?”

“Hakuna your tatas, Xingie. Both of you are out aren’t you?” Yixing looked at themselves, as reality draw upon him he took an insecure step, and Junmyeon quickly came to his support.

“But how?”

“Oh, you know” Baekhyun made vague movements with his arms “true love is the strongest magic and stuff like that. Watch a Disney movie and you’ll know.”

Junmyeon and Yixing looked at each other. A smile crept its way on Yixing face, and Junmyeon found himself smiling back.

“Ah, young love” Baekhyun wiped a nonexistent tear from his eyes. “Before I forget… I collected some of my stuff I left with your grandma. I’m taking the book, now that Yifan is the real-life person in the book I can do… stuff…” He was deep in thought before he snapped back to reality. “Also, Yixing, here is your new life.” He made a complicated hand move and a pile of files appeared. “You have an interview next weekend, it’s in the maps with the details. You have to get used to this whole new and modern world in that time. I’m sure Junmyeon will be more than happy to help.” Baekhyun smirked at them. “I would say see you guys, but I hope we will never meet again, so… forget that this ever happened.” Another snap and Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen.

They were finally alone. Yixing strolled to Junmyeon. The sun was setting down outside. The ex-prince held out his hand for Junmyeon to take. “May I have a dance?” he asked.

Junmyeon smiled and took Yixing’s hand. The music intoned again. 

And they danced and danced and danced.


End file.
